Rebuilding
by warmfluffypastries
Summary: When Vivian James Martin and her husband die, what becomes of their 8 week old son, Casey? Naley, AU, season two, Haley comes back to Tree Hill with her nephew in tow with no real direction.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Custody of my son, Casey Andrew Martin, is given to my youngest sister Haley James-Scott, I know that she's young, but I feel confident that she'll do what's best for him," the lawyer read the last will and testament of Vivian James Martin and her husband, Chase, with her family gathered 'round. Vivian and Chase had been killed two days prior in a horrible car accident. Their eight week old son had been left with a babysitter for their first evening out since he'd been born. "Haley, you'll be receiving monthly checks from both Vivian and Chase's life insurance policies that will allow you to build a college fund as well as support yourself and the baby," he continued, pulling out a large stack of papers, "and we need to meet with Child and Family Services soon."

Haley felt like she was in a dream, three days ago she was touring with Gavin DeGraw and the Wreckers, while trying to convince her husband to pick up the phone every night through the answering machine. Now she was trying to deal with the loss of her sister and brother-in-law, and taking custody of an eight week old baby. "That's all for now, the list of assets and checks will be divided up later this week."

"How you doing Haley-bop?" her father asked as the rest of her family and Chase's emptied out of the living room of the two bedroom apartment in Chicago.

"I don't know Dad," she sighed, "my sister's dead, my husband won't talk to me and now apparently I'm responsible for an infant."

"You don't have to be his guardian, Bub," he offered quietly, "your mother and I can raise him, but we both know there is a reason your sister wanted you to have him."

"Thanks Dad," she smiled a little at that, he was right there was a reason her sister chose her.

"You're welcome Bub," he hugged her tight; everyone seemed to be handling things okay so far. They both turned when they heard the baby crying, "Let's go meet your new son."

Haley took a deep breath before rising from the couch and going to find the baby. They found Lydia rocking the crying baby, crying herself, "he wants Viv," she whispered to the duo. Haley tried to smile for her mother's sake, as she reached for the baby. Casey seemed to respond to his Aunt's warm and welcoming arms, and settled easily.

'Looks like Vivian was right," Lydia gave a small smile smoothing her grandson's hair, "so what are you going to do now Bub?"

"I'm going back to Tree Hill," she replied quietly watching Casey as he seemed to get sleepier and sleepier, "I don't know what I'm going to do about Nathan or anyone really. I'll just find a place to live, re-enroll and talk to Karen about a job and possible babysitting solutions."

"You can do this Haley-bop," Jimmy and Lydia both wrapped their arms around their daughter and grandson, "and if you ever need us, you call okay?"

"I will," she sighed glancing around the nursery, "I've got to find a way to get all this stuff back to Tree Hill."

"Well Casey probably shouldn't be flying at this age, so you can take Vivian's van back with you with all the essentials." And two days later with a sleeping infant in the backseat and loaded to the brim with toys, clothes and any other thing deemed 'essential' she headed down the road.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well Bud, we're home," she sighed holding Casey in the living room of their two bedroom apartment. The only place she'd been able to find and it just happened to be one floor beneath her estranged husband. She'd already set herself up for school starting Monday so she was going to have to talk to Karen sometime in the next two days.

After putting Casey down for his nap, she grabbed the baby monitor and settled on the small balcony. She'd always enjoyed sitting on the balcony with Nathan on afternoons when neither of them had to work. They'd sit for hours just staring out at nothingness until it got dark, but they both enjoyed the time it allowed them to spend together. When Nathan had left the concert after she'd asked him to stay, she'd decided that as soon as the road manager said she was free to leave she would. Then she'd gotten a phone call from her oldest brother Matt and had rushed to Chicago. And now here she was back in Tree Hill, with no clue where to go or how to get there.

When Casey woke from his nap, she changed and dressed him before heading over to Karen's. The house was locked up and there were no cars in the driveway so she headed for the café. Hoping Deb wasn't inside; she grabbed the baby carrier and headed inside. The place was practically empty, aside from Karen and Andy.

"Haley, you came back? Have you been to the hospital yet?" Karen immediately asked when she saw the girl.

"No, why would I—oh my god—it's Nathan," she gasped barely able to hold onto the baby seat long enough to set it down, "what happened Karen?"

"Hey, hey don't panic, he's supposed to be out of surgery this afternoon."

"Surgery?" She squeaked, startling Casey, who let out a fierce cry, she immediately dropped to her knees to release him.

"Why don't we just take you to the hospital, okay?" she nodded to Andy, before gathering up the baby stuff and following Haley out to her van.

"That's Casey, Vivian's son," Haley whispered into the silence about halfway there, "she and Chase died in a car accident last week."

"Oh Haley," Karen took the younger girl's hand in her own, "how're you holding up?"

"Considering my sister decided that I could handle an eight week old at the age of 17, not so good," she replied, "and I really need to talk to Nathan. I couldn't call him when I found out because I knew he would come, if for no other reason then to see my mom," she laughed, "when I finally called he never answered."

"He was hurt," Karen answered her softly, "Listen I'll take Casey off your hands for a few hours you need to go sit with your husband and they aren't going to let you take the baby up there."

"Thank you Karen," she stared up at the dominating building, "all his stuff is back at my new place. Apartment #5," she replied with a shrug, "you've already got the keys," she pointed at the ignition.

"Hey Hales," Lucas greeted when she stepped out of the car.

"Lucas," she sighed sinking into his warm embrace wishing the arms surrounding her belonged to a different Scott.

"Andy called, did you get my message?" he asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders to lead her through the hospital.

"No, I've been dealing with a lot, I have no clue where my phone is or if it's even turned on," she sighed, "what happened, Luke?"

"There was a race car accident, Cooper took us down to the track," he shrugged, guiding her onto the elevator.

"Why was he driving a car though?" she questioned again when he pushed the button.

"It's Cooper's job he's got the connections," he sighed, "the nurse said he should be waking up soon, why don't you go that way it's room 108 you wont have to see everybody until you're ready."

"Thanks for this Luke," she hugged him tightly before moving in the direction he pointed. She silently slipped through the door, gasping when she caught sight of him.

"I'm okay," he muttered as if knowing who it was and what she was thinking, "what you doin' here?"

"Well I came home," she spoke quietly taking his hand ignoring his immediate flinch, "I've been trying to call you the past week."

"I know," he mumbled, giving up the struggle to release her fingers, "didn't feel like talking."

"Vivian and her husband died," she whispered, "I know you don't like me right now, but I needed you to be there."

"I needed you to be here," he returned, "look I'm sorry about your sister, but I can't really deal with this right now."

"Okay," she sighed, releasing his hand, "I'll see you when you get back to school then?"

"I guess," he sighed this time, "where ya stayin' Hales?"

"I've got an apartment below ours," she replied quietly, "I'm going to go," she leaned forward placing a kiss on his forehead, "I love you."

He watched her through half-lidded eyes as she stepped out of his hospital room, and when he was positive she would never hear he murmured his reply, "Love you too."

"I know you wanted to stay at the hospital," Haley replied as she and Lucas drove back to her apartment.

"It's okay Hales," he sighed, "so what brought you back to town if you never got my message?"

"Well Chase and Vivian, were in a car accident last week," she started slowly.

"They live in Chicago Hales, why would you come back here?" he questioned again, confused by her apparent reason.

"They didn't survive Luke," she whispered quietly fighting back her tears.

"Hales," he sighed, pulling her into a hug when they reached the parking lot, "didn't they just have a baby?"

"Yeah, Casey, he's…uh—he's mine now," she swiped at her cheeks, "you want to meet him?"

"Hales, you really…you think that's a good idea? I mean you're only seventeen and what about Nathan and--"

"And what Lucas?" she asked harshly, "I know I'm only seventeen but Vivian wanted me to raise him if anything happened to her, and I need to do that for me, for her, and for him."

"Hales—I just…I—want you to think this through before you both get attached," he rushed, hoping she didn't get angrier.

"I thought you would support me in this," she shrugged, "I'll tell your Mom you're waiting."

"Hales? C'mon…" he sighed as she slammed the door of Luke's jeep and ran up the flight of stairs to her apartment.

"Karen?" She called stepping into the living room.

"Hey," she whispered, coming from the nursery, "he just went down for a nap, I'll call Andy…"

"Lucas is downstairs waiting for you," she sighed, "oh before I forget, I start school again on Monday, and I was hoping you'd be able to help me with daycare or a babysitter? And a job…maybe?"

"Of course Haley," Karen smiled at the younger girl pulling her into a hug, "and I'd love to be your sitter, free of charge."

"Karen you don't have to do this," Haley refuted, "Vivian left me the life insurance--"

"Haley, this is going to be hard, okay? Let me do this for you," she pulled the younger woman into a hug, "you can do this, just let me help."

"Okay," she hugged Karen tighter, "thank you, Karen."

"You're welcome, okay I need to go before my son gets antsy," she smiled before easing out the door, closing it lightly not wanting to disturb the sleeping baby.

Haley had made the decision not to tell anyone else about Casey unless she was asked. She'd also decided that she was no longer going to be tutoring once she went back to school instead she wanted to spend as much time as possible with Casey.

Monday morning Haley woke around six and headed out of the apartment around seven, she'd succeeded in getting to Karen's before Casey woke up. "Are you really sure about this Karen?" Haley asked carrying the baby seat into the café with a diaper bag over her shoulder.

"Yes, Haley," she smiled and took the carrier from her.

"Okay then, he's got four bottles in here, and there is extra formula," Haley placed the diaper bag on the counter, "there are two changes of clothes, and about twenty diapers."

"Haley it's okay," Karen grinned at the young girl, "we'll see you around 3:30, have fun your first day back."

"Thanks Karen," she leaned down to the carrier, "okay baby I'll see you this afternoon, be good," she placed a soft kiss on the sleeping baby's forehead.

Deciding she didn't want to drive the van to school she walked from the café. She had to talk to Principal Turner because she had basically been a dropout and was now having to re-enroll. He had basically told her she was going to have to go to summer school to catch up with her classmates, even though she had been ahead of them when she'd left.

She approached her new locker tentatively, it was right next to Lucas's and she really wasn't in the mood to see him today. She made it through the hall and to first period without running into anyone with questions.

"Ah, Mrs. Scott, you've decided to rejoin the ranks?" her history teacher, Mr. Marcus, asked when she took a seat in the front row as usual.

"Yes," she smiled kindly as she always did with teachers, but he wasn't smiling back.

"Principal Turner and I spoke over the weekend and we both agreed that you could receive credit for the course if you are willing to do some extra credit," he handed her a 2-inch binder that was practically overflowing, "if you complete all of that at the assigned times, I will allow you to take the final."

Haley sighed staring at the notebook in front of her. "Thank you for the opportunity," she replied, wanting to embrace and finish the year with as little trouble as possible.

By the end of the day she had six of those notebooks, and a migraine. She'd had to eat lunch alone because Peyton apparently wasn't speaking to her, Lucas…well who knew where Lucas was? And Brooke was performing some sort of student council president duties.

Walking into the café that afternoon was like walking into a nightmare, people were chatting away like normal, Casey was perched on Karen's shoulder screaming his lungs out and Karen, Deb, and Pete, the cook, were screaming back and forth over the noise. She headed toward Karen first taking Casey into her arms and heading to the roof, for some peace and quiet for the two.

She couldn't help but breakdown herself once she got there. It was bad enough Nathan didn't want to see her, but she'd apparently alienated all of her friends, and she was going to drown in school work and diapers before the end of the week. That's where Deb found her half an hour later, still crying silently as Casey slept in her arms.

"So Nathan didn't tell me you were home?" she spoke quietly sitting next to the younger woman.

"Yeah, he wasn't too thrilled to see me," Haley shook her head, swiping at tears.

"Well he's stubborn," she shrugged, "so how're you doing?"

"Not so great at the moment," she sighed, taking in a deep breath, "it's just really hard…and I don't know how to handle a lot of it."

"That's part of being a young parent, but you learn as you go," she smiled, "and you've got Karen, she really wants to help in anyway possible. I would offer my help but I've got to check into rehab and help myself first."

"That's—probably more than you should tell me," Haley turned to face her.

"You're probably right, but I'm telling you because Nathan needs somebody and as much as I want to be that person, I can't be," Deb stared out over the small town, "and we both know what would happen if Dan became that person."

"I actually think Lucas has taken that role at the moment," Haley offered quietly, "that's good they need to get along better and hang out more."

"Just trust me Haley; he needs you more than he'll ever be willing to admit."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haley settled into a routine during that first week; she'd purchased an hour by hour planner and had written every assignment, feeding, work, school, and free time into it. Never having been someone to plan free time it was odd to look at a weekly calendar and see that she only had about 70 hours of free time a week and 56 of those should be spent sleeping.

She'd been sitting on the balcony the afternoon that Lucas brought Nathan home, and she'd eavesdropped on their conversation unintentionally. It wasn't really her fault that they were discussing things outside and she just happened to be right underneath them.

One of the things that Vivian had ensured in her will was private health insurance for Haley, Casey, and Haley's husband. Haley'd had a hard time at the hospital convincing the woman in billing that Nathan was fully covered. She'd also spoken to her landlord about paying any back rent that she and Nathan owed and the current month's rent as well. The day before Nathan came home she'd even used her key to the apartment and went in and cleaned the entire place, removing what was left of her clothes and personal belongings, including the one wedding photo that was still standing on the end table in the living room.

It was 3 a.m. Monday morning when she was awoken by a loud banging and Casey started whimpering. She rushed to open the door hoping that if the noise stopped so would he. Thankfully when she opened the door he quieted immediately.

"Don't do it anymore," he growled as soon as the door opened and she stood dumbfounded and he pushed past her on his crutches into her living room, "don't pay my bills, don't clean my home, and don't take my stuff."

He grabbed the wedding photo from her coffee table and turned back to the door, "Nathan…just wait," she tried to hold back the tears, as she slammed the door placing herself between him and it.

"Haley, I told you I needed time--"

"I know, okay?" she was exasperated, "I know you need time, but I need you."

"Well you should have thought about that before you went on tour," he barked, "and speaking of the tour, how much did they pay you that not only are you able to afford this place but pay off my bills as well?"

"That's not from the tour," she whispered looking down still wedged between him and the door, "Vivian left me some money…"

"Hales," he murmured, clearly able to see that she was upset about her sister, "I'm sorry," he leaned forward balancing precariously and pulled her into a hug, breathing in her scent. Their eyes connected when he pulled back and it didn't take long for their lips to connect as well. But the sound of a clattering crutch broke them apart, and he shook his head roughly as he bent to pick it up, "I—I've got to go," he mumbled hobbling out of the apartment, their wedding photo still clutched tightly in his grasp.

She sank to the floor in tears as the door closed behind him, she'd didn't think she'd be able to handle seeing him again.

Thanks to some weird turn of events he ended up in her first period, and what made it worse was the fact that she hadn't really slept last night. Casey kept her up most of the morning after Nathan had stormed out of her apartment and a shower and coffee had done little to hide the fact that she was desperate for sleep.

Mr. Marcus had also chosen today of all days to assign seats in the classroom…alphabetically, placing Nathan directly behind her for the rest of the school year. She could practically feel his eyes burning into the back of her skull the entire time she sat there. As soon as the bell rang, she was out of her seat and out the door hoping that Nathan on crutches couldn't and wouldn't try to catch up to her.

"So are you still mad at me?" Lucas asked taking a seat next to her during her quiet lunch. She was working on some Calculus make up assignment and didn't really pay him any attention.

"No, why would I be mad, Luke?" she shrugged never looking up or stopping the rapid fingers on her calculator.

"Hales," he practically whined, "don't be like that. I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into."

"Duly noted, now if you don't mind, I've got lots of make up work to do," she gave him a brief, fake smile.

"It's not that I don't think you can do it," he started quietly and she froze still trying to ignore him, "My mom did it, but she didn't do it alone. She had Keith and when you're raising a boy, a male role model makes a big difference." She started to interrupt him, "No, wait, you know I'll be there to help you Haley. But we both know that it's not me who you want to help raise this baby."

"What baby?" A deep voice asked, threateningly, and Haley knew when she looked up she'd be looking into the displeased eyes of her estranged husband.

"Nate--"

"No, Luke," he shrugged off his brother's attempt to move him away from the table, "what baby Hales? Did that bastard knock you up and send you home? 'Cause I got news for you, nobody wants you or your kid around here."

"Nate, let's go," Lucas finally managed to drag Nathan away, but the damage had been done. She shoved her books quickly into her bag, dropping her lunch in the trash before heading for the library.

She found a quiet back corner and cried silent sobs until the bell rang. She ended up being late to English because she'd had to stop at the restroom and clean herself up. Just her luck the only seat left was at Nathan's table. She'd always hated the two person tables in their English classrooms, she always felt like it was invasion of personal space, but her hatred for those tables jumped to a whole new level as she slipped into the chair next to him.

"Listen Hales…." He whispered trying to go undetected by Mrs. Rodriguez as she lectured on Steinbeck.

"You made your feelings clear," she replied, pulling out her notebook to begin taking notes ignoring him.

"I'm sorry okay," he muttered, "Luke told me you weren't pregnant," he added.

"Well thanks," she replied sarcastically.

"Don't get so pissed at me, you're the one that left, remember?" he huffed annoyed, slamming his back into the seat. Haley was about to respond, when she felt a presence behind her and she and Nathan both looked up to find Mrs. Rodriguez standing above them.

"Detention," she laid a slip in front of each of them, before turning back to the front of the room.

She groaned inwardly at the thought, she was able to call Karen to let her know she wouldn't get to the café until after detention that afternoon, and dragged her feet all the way to detention, hating the fact that she was going to have to spend time with Nathan, who obviously didn't want to spend time with her.

"I'll be back at the end of the hour, I expect to find all of you here," Whitey eyed the six students sitting in detention. Haley didn't recognize any of the other four as she sat in the corner, opening her bag and pulling out some make up work.

"Let's go," One of the boys announced as soon as Whitey had left the room. He was definitely a stoner, wearing a long black trench coat and toboggan over his long, dark locks. The other four students, including Nathan, got up to follow him and were out the door within seconds.

Nathan peered back into the room watching her work, "You not coming?" he asked coming back into the room, leaning forward on his crutches to eye her.

"Nope," she replied without looking up.

"Come on Haley," he sighed, dropping into the desk in front of her, "you can do homework later."

"I've got other things to do this afternoon," she once again didn't look up at him, "I have to work."

"Karen's closes at seven," he returned, "you're going to go home and go straight to bed?"

"Well considering I only got a few hours sleep last night before someone practically broke my door down, it does sound like a really good idea…but no, I've got other things to do."

"Hot date?" he spit.

"You could say that," she nodded, "Lucas, Karen and I are having dinner."

"Oh," he sighed dismally, leaning back in the desk sitting in it backward. Haley finally looked up at the sound of his voice, he looked sad.

"You can come if you want," she offered softly, "Karen won't mind."

"I don't know Haley--"

"You don't have to come, but dinner starts at 8:30 in Karen's kitchen," she rushed to interrupt him, not wanting to hear a flat out rejection.

The two sat in detention in silence for the rest of hour, he just watched her as she worked on worksheet after worksheet. The other four trickled back in at some point but neither of them knew when, Haley was too engaged in her work, and Nathan was too engaged in her.

"Okay, you delinquents have met your detention requirement for the day," Whitey grumped when he walked in, "I'll probably be seeing some of you tomorrow."

"You want a ride?" he pulled up next to her on the sidewalk.

"Are you even supposed to be driving?" she asked turning to their old beat-up Honda.

"It's either drive or hobble," he smirked, "get in," he ordered. The ride was made in the same silence as detention, it wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't exactly comfortable. He slowed the car to a stop in front of Karen's Café, "8:30 sharp," he grinned as she opened the door, "I'll see you later."

She couldn't contain the grin as she watched him pull away from the curb and continued smiling all the way into the café and over to crib behind the counter, "Hey bud," she kissed his rosy cheek, "I think your new daddy is coming around."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you sure he said he was coming?" Lucas asked at 10 after nine. Haley was sitting on the front porch swing.

"Lucas…" she trailed off in warning.

"Okay…you want to call him?" he asked quietly.

"No," she sighed wearily, "I think I'm just going to go home."

"You haven't eaten yet, Haley," he reminded lightly, "you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry Luke," she replied, going back into the kitchen, "Karen, thank you for today, and for dinner, but we're going to go," she spoke to the older woman, gathering her son from the seat on the counter.

"Anytime you need me," Karen started, pulling her surrogate daughter into a hug, "you call me, day or night."

"Thank you," she murmured.

She stopped after the first set of stairs, eyeing the next set, which led to Nathan's apartment, and looking down the hallway to her apartment. Shaking her head she tiredly slumped down the hall, after finally getting Casey down for the night, she grabbed her books and began the tiring process of that night's homework and any makeup work she could finish before falling asleep.

"What the hell is your problem, man?" Lucas asked as soon as Nathan had opened his door. He was standing in his boxers, leaning on one crutch and squinting out a Lucas through the bright lights of the walkway.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"You tell her you're going to show up for dinner, and then you don't," he snorted, "come on Nathan, I know you're pissed at her, but don't get her hopes up just to tear them down."

"Luke," he started, opening the door wide to allow him to enter. "I wasn't planning on standing her up…Dan showed up."

"What did he want?" Lucas asked, taking a seat at the other end of the couch from his brother.

"He wants us to try and be a family again for Mom's sake," he ran a hand through his hair, "he brought annulment papers and papers for me to give up my emancipation."

"And…" Lucas questioned.

"It's not a bad idea," Nathan shrugged, "Mom will be home in a couple of weeks, Dan has been pretty harmless lately…why not?"

"Because you'll lose your wife for good," Lucas responded quietly with what they were both thinking.

"I know," he sighed, "and as much as I hate to admit this I think that might be in both of our best interests."

"Listen…I don't think you want to hear this right now," he sighed, "but I'm going to tell you anyway. Just so you know I'm probably ruining all ties with Haley at this very moment if you two don't work this out."

"Luke," he whined, "don't put something like that on me."

"I'm not, it's all on me, but there are some things you need to know and Haley is not going to be the one to tell you until you decide whether or not you want to be with her," he took a deep breath, "Vivian left custody of her eight-week-old son to Haley."

"What? Lucas that's crazy, there is no way she can handle raising a kid on her own at 17," he exclaimed at the idea.

"Don't tell her that," he warned, "that was my reaction when I found out, that really didn't go over well. She was also informed that if she doesn't complete all of her make-up work she will be a junior again next year."

"Is that why she's carrying those huge stupid-ass binders around with her?" Nathan asked, "That's more work than I've done in my entire life."

"Turner's trying to make an example out of her, she hasn't said it and neither has he, but we all know that's what's going on," Lucas relayed, "I don't want you to feel sorry for her, SHE doesn't want you to feel sorry for her, but it would be nice if you would take it easy on her and don't punish her unnecessarily. She's not eating, Nate, and I'm afraid that she's going to sink into some form of depression and never come out."

"She's the one that left Luke," he reminded his older brother, "plus if everything you say is true I really have no reason to trust her at this point."

"I know, please just take it easy on her for a little while," he pleaded with his brother, "I need to get home…see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah man, and…thanks."

"You're welcome."

Half an hour later Nathan was still sitting on his couch staring at the two sets of documents on his coffee table. Both were screaming at him, but he couldn't quite decipher their message. He heaved a warn-out sigh, before tucking the papers back into their folders and tucking the envelope under the corner of his mattress.

He settled once again under the sheets, only this time he couldn't sleep. He'd resumed a normal sleeping pattern once Haley returned to Tree Hill. Even though she wasn't living in the same apartment, it was comforting for him to know she was close by if he needed her. Now that he knew she was just one floor below him, he had no trouble falling asleep. But now all he could think about was what is life would be like if he were to sign both sets of papers and move back in with his parents and pretend like he'd never met Haley James…he hated to admit it…but those thoughts scared him.

Nathan had a slow morning, between his revealing visit from Lucas and his own thoughts he hadn't slept much. Haley's morning wasn't any better and she was running late, getting Casey over to the café. Neither was paying attention as Haley headed down the hallway and Nathan headed down the stairs, colliding at the top of the bottom set. Nathan's quick reflexes was the only thing that saved them as his crutches hit the deck and his arms wrapped around not only Haley's small frame but Casey's back, where he was asleep on her shoulder.

"Sorry," both muttered when they realized who the other was. Nathan's eyes grew large as he saw his nephew for the first time.

"It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going either," Nathan smiled softly. His heart softened at the image of his wife holding a baby, and his smile grew. He used to imagine what kind of parents they would be and what their children would be like. Probably one of each, their daughter would mirror her mother, while their son mirrored him. They'd make a picture perfect family.

"What?" she questioned noticing his look.

"Nothing," he shook his head, his smile dropping when reality floated back to him. "Whose baby?"

"Mine," she replied shortly, as he gathered his crutches and both continued down the last flight of stairs, "don't worry, he's not your responsibility."

"Give me a little credit," he bit harshly, "I can do basic math. We got married six months ago there is no way you were pregnant and I didn't know about it."

"Guess that means you won't be calling me a slut today," she replied, "I have to go, anything else you need to say?"

"Nope," he snipped, slamming his car door, before peeling out of the parking lot, leaving a tearful Haley in his wake.

"So, how much did you tell him?" Haley greeted her best friend as she sat next to him at lunch.

"Hales," he drawled.

"Lucas…how much?"

"Just that Casey was Vivian's," he half-lied, noticing that she once again didn't have any food with her.

"I'm glad you're acting like brothers," she sighed, "but that was something that I needed to tell him in my own time and I thought you understood that."

"Hales--"

"No," she held up a hand, "you chose your side, just like every other person in this town. I can't fault you for it either; I am the one who left."

"I'm on both your sides--"

"It doesn't work that way," she smiled sadly at him, "you chose your side when you went to him."

Lucas watched confused as his best friend since kindergarten left him sitting in the middle of the quad alone.

"What'd she say?" Nathan asked balancing on his crutches casting a shadow over his brother's back as they both watched her walk away.

"I'm no longer the best friend," he sighed turning back around, "I've apparently chosen my side, and it wasn't hers. What's worse is I think she thinks I should be on your side and not hers."

"Sorry man," he dropped down on one of the benches, "so I need your advice on something."

"If it's the annulm--"

"It's not," Nathan cut him off, "Whitey called me to his office this morning to let me know that I can still go to High Flyers this summer."

"Wow, Nate," he smiled at his younger brother, "even with the knee?"

"Yeah, he said they can set up a small rehab session a couple of weeks before camp starts and then by the time camp does start I'll be good to go," he glanced back up in the direction Haley had gone.

"I don't really think that time apart is what you two need right now," he answered Nathan's unasked question, "but she'd want you to go."

"I know, which is why I told Whitey I'm going," he told his brother, "I have to take all my finals early, which means…"

"You need a tutor," Lucas sighed turning back to the building, Haley was long gone by then, "she's not doing that anymore."

"I know," he nodded, "but no one has ever made stuff make sense like she has."

"Good luck," Lucas gave him a pat on the back before heading to his locker.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So why do you think she really came back?" Brooke asked lounging on Peyton's bed.

"I don't know, but if she's expecting to just come back in and fit right back into Nathan's life, she's got another thing coming," Peyton announced.

"Okay, so what's wrong with you?" Brooke questioned, watching as her best friend scratched out one of her pieces of artwork.

"Nothing, I just don't think it's fair for someone to leave and then just come back like nothing has changed," Peyton barked, "you ready?"

"Yeah," Brooke bounced off the bed, following Peyton down her stairs. The two rode in silence to school, surprised to find Nathan Scott hobbling quickly behind his estranged wife, off crutches but clearly not completely healed.

"Hales, c'mon," he whined, "I really need your help."

"I already told you I don't have time," she opened her locker. He was making her life extremely difficult, he wanted her to tutor him, but he wasn't willing to compromise on their relationship.

"I know, but I was thinking…" he trailed off.

"Why do you need a tutor so bad anyway?" she questioned, "Lucas said you were actually doing pretty well in school."

"I am, but I'm taking all of my finals early, and we both know you could pass those with your eyes closed," he smiled, "so as I was saying earlier…I was thinking I could cook you dinner and then we could do homework."

"Nathan I reall—wait why are you taking your finals early?" she questioned closing her locker, and turning to face him.

"Well, Whitey was able to get me back into High Flyers," he explained, "and they set up a rehab routine for me, but it starts about a month before school ends."

"Oh…well t-that's good—you should…you deserve it," she fought back the tears as she faced him, "but—I have so much--"

"I know you have a lot of make up work," he cut in, "but if I could find a way to change that, then would you help me?"

"Nathan…" she trailed off looking up into his hopeful face. She was kicking a gift horse in the mouth and she didn't know why, she should be jumping at the chance to spend time with him. Her heart was sinking though; she couldn't rid herself of the idea that he was only using her to get what he wanted before finally cutting her loose altogether.

"Please Hales," he whined.

"Fine," she groaned, "but if you want to work on the makeup work situation I wouldn't be opposed."

"Deal," he grinned, placing a kiss on her cheek before hobbling down the hall, leaving a very happy wife in his wake.

"So how did it go?" Lucas asked as Nathan claimed a seat next to him at lunch.

"As soon as I figure out a way to get Turner to cut off some of her makeup work, we're on," he grinned, proud of himself for accomplishing his one goal for the day.

"And how are you going to do that?" Lucas questioned, as Brooke and Peyton joined them.

"What are you trying to do?" Brooke queried, taking a bite of her cafeteria pizza, "why do I deem myself to eat this?"

"Because it's all they offer here, that doesn't make you question its origin," Nathan smirked.

"Which is why I really need to learn how to pack a lunch," Brooke grinned triumphantly.

"You didn't answer the question," Peyton eyed Nathan, "what are you trying to do and why doesn't Luke think you can do that?"

"I have to get Turner to cut Haley some slack on her makeup work," he admitted, "and as most have noticed Turner and most of the teachers in this place are trying to make an example of her."

"You know, I don't really think that you should be helping Haley do anything," Peyton announced to the table, "it's not like she deserves the help."

"And why do you hate Haley?" Lucas asked, annoyed at his friends' lack of sympathy for his best friend.

"I just think it's crap that she gets to leave and come back like nothing happened," she answered head on.

"A lot has changed for her," Lucas responded softly, "stuff that you don't know about. She just needs some of her friends to act like friends."

"No, Luke what she needs is to grow up and accept the consequences of her actions," Peyton replied before getting up and leaving the table.

"What the hell is her problem?" Nathan asked turning to Brooke as if she knew all the answers.

"I'm not really sure but I think it has more to do with the fact that Jake is pushing her away than that Haley is back in town," she sighed sadly.

"Alright, well I'm going to go try and figure out how to get into Turner's office and convince him to let Haley off the hook," he smirked.

"You really think you're just going to get him back by being little old Haley? Poor me, they're making me do all this work, poor me, nobody wants to be my friend," Peyton gave a fake whine slamming Haley's locker closed barely missing the smaller girl's fingers.

"Look…" She trailed off glancing up at the anger in the other girl's eyes.

"No you look," the taller girl snapped, "we don't need you in this town anymore just go back to New York, or wherever you've been the last month--"

"I'm not leaving this town, all I want to do is go to school, go to work, and go home, I haven't instigated anything with you," Haley stood her ground not to be intimidated by the bigger girl.

"Well maybe you should have," Peyton snarled, "You don't get to come back and act like everything is peachy…Don't mess with Nathan and--"

"And what Peyton? He's my husband, whether you like it or not."

"Not for long," Peyton snapped shoving the smaller girl against the lockers before storming down the hallway. As Haley slid down the lockers to sob into her knees, Nathan slipped back around the corner having heard and seen the entire thing.

He cursed his own pride for not being able to go to her and comfort her when she obviously needed it. Instead he went in search of his brother, finding him where he left him panting at Brooke while she carried on, oblivious to his feelings, "Back so soon?"

"I just need one of you to go take care of Haley," he bounced on his feet shoving his hands in his pockets, "Peyton just did a number on her."

"I'll take Tutorgirl," Brooke sighed, turning to Luke, "you take Peyton, and you--go talk to Turner," she ordered the brothers before grabbing her bag and following Nathan to where he'd left Haley.

"So should I tell her you wanted me to come?" Brooke asked as they stood back, out of the crying girl's earshot.

"Tell her whatever just get her off the floor and to class with as little tears as possible," he demanded before walking off to the office.

Brooke approached carefully and slid down next to her, "So P. Sawyer really did a number, huh?"

"She's right," Haley hiccupped, "I have no friends, all I do is work, and pretty soon I'll have no husband."

"I don't know about that, he's the one that brought be here and he asked you to tutor him," Brooke smiled, "he loves you, Haley. He's just not sure if his heart can take another beating like the one it just survived--"

"It's not going to have to," Haley interrupted, "I've learned my lesson, Brooke."

"I can tell," the darker-haired girl nodded, "it's just going to take time. He's going away for the summer; maybe he'll be ready when he gets back--"

"Or maybe he'll find someone else while he's gone and I'll just have to be an old maid for the rest of my life," she pouted, "so why are you here and not with Peyton?"

"I gave that job to Lucas," she sighed, "they understand each other."

"He's in love with you, you know?" Haley asked glancing at the girl out of the corner of her eye.

"I know, and I don't know how to tell him that I'm not," she gave the shorter girl a crooked smile.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I never thought you guys matched anyway," Haley offered a small shrug.

"Actually it does," Brooke nodded, "you know him better than anyone and if you don't thing we're meant to be then we probably weren't. So you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I must look like a mess though," she sighed, as they got to their feet, "Thanks Brooke, I know we were never really that close, but I'd like to change that."

"Me too," the brunette grinned, "come on Tutorgirl let's get you cleaned up."

"She never meant to hurt anyone," Lucas spoke softly, as he approached the brooding, drawing Peyton.

"Well she did, I can't believe Nathan is even considering being around her anymore," she huffed scratching out thick black lines. She then effectively ended the conversation by shoving ear-buds in, and ignoring her blond companion.

Nathan signed in with Mrs. Barker, the office secretary, and was told to wait while Principal Turner finished up with a problem. He watched the clock tick as he tried to come up with an effective argument.

He had to get Haley back to tutoring; he could tell she was already cracking under all the stress of parenthood and extra school work. As much as he couldn't trust her, he also couldn't bear to watch her slowly sink into something unthinkable.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Nathan, what are you going here?" Principal Turner asked, surprised to see the athlete waiting outside his office.

"I need to speak with you," he replied.

"Come into my office," he sighed, holding the door as the younger man hobbled to a seat, his knee obviously still in pain, "What can I help you with Mr. Scott."

"Well it seems that you and Haley's teachers have decided that she doesn't deserve to continue at this school," he spoke calmly, wanting to hold back in case it was needed later.

"No, it was decided by the school board that any student missing more than two consecutive weeks will be required to complete all assignments given while missed and keep up with current work. If Miss James is unable to meet those requirements she will be eligible to return next year in the eleventh grade," Principal Turner responded folding his hands over his desk.

"I'm going to take the slip on her name as just that: a slip." Nathan was once again calm but this time more ominous. "And you and I both know that if she were to drop out now she would be able to have her GED within a few months. She's got more credits than anyone else in our grade."

"Correction she had more credits, given that she is failing all seven of her current courses she will now be three credits short of the majority of your grade, meaning she will not be able to graduate at the end of next spring."

"What if she were to take on an extra-curricular activity instead?" Nathan asked, "what if she was to begin tutoring again?"

"I'm sorry Nathan, there is no bending the rules on this," Principal Turner shrugged, "This is not something that can be changed, maybe she should really look into completing her education elsewhere."

"If she goes, I go. And if I go, you have no chance of winning a state title next year," Nathan stood, "I'm sure I could have most of the student body behind me."

"This is not something that can be changed;" he sighed, "now you're already late to class."

"Thanks for nothing."

"Bad news?" Haley asked as he leaned against the locker next to hers. Judging by the look on his face, it definitely wasn't good news, and she was so close to being done for the day.

"I talked to Principal Turner," he sighed, as they slowly walked the hallway.

"And…" she prodded when he didn't continue.

"I think I just made things worse," he admitted meekly, "and I may have mentioned GED."

"Nathan!" she shrieked, before realizing what she was doing and composing herself, "it's okay…it's not your fault."

"It is my fault," he insisted, "I didn't think it would come to this, I'm really sorry about this."

"No, it really is okay," Haley smiled, "it'll probably be better in the long run, the sooner I finish my education the sooner I'll actually be able to support me and Casey."

She offered him one more, small, smile before starting her trek to Karen's. He watched her petite frame, grimacing at the thought of having to return next school year without her, without being able to see her everyday.

"Hey how'd it go with Turner?" Lucas asked coming up behind his younger brother watching his former best friend.

"Not good," he shook his head, before heading to his car, Lucas following, "I think I somehow convinced both of them for her to get her GED and screw this place."

"You know, before you came along that was in the plan?" Lucas questioned, leaning against the hatchback of the old Honda, "that's why she has so many credits."

"Seriously?" Nathan asked, "she was just going to skip out on senior year? You were going to let her skip out on senior year?"

"She was planning on heading to California and Stanford and completing her degree within two or three years and being free before twenty," he replied, "it's not really all that surprising if you think about it, she always been the free spirit."

"I know but she's also the one who loves school," Nathan sighed, "I can't believe she never told me about any of this."

"The plan changed," Lucas shrugged, "It has definitely changed again especially now that she's got Casey."

"Yeah, I guess," he groaned, "alright, I guess I'm headed home."

"Alright see ya Nate," Lucas gave a pat to the top of the car before turning back to his own.

"Okay, that's the last one," Haley sighed flipping the sign and locking the door after the last customer of the evening left.

"You have to be tired," Karen smiled at the younger woman as she yawned and leaned down to pick up the whiny baby. "Why don't you get out of here? I insist," Karen demanded when she started to protest.

"Thanks Karen," she gathered Casey's diaper bag and a few toys, shoving them in; "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"7:00," Karen smiled shooing her out the door.

"Jeez you scared me," she huffed opening the driver's side door of the minivan when she got back to the apartment. Nathan stood on the other side of the door, grinning broadly.

"Sorry," he murmured, "so I've been doing some research--"

"What? Why were you doing research?" she questioned sliding the back door open, smiling when she found Casey asleep.

"Well according to this girl I used to know it's the only way to learn anything…" he offered her a small smile, "so anyway I did some research and I found out that I can take night classes while I'm in Florida and you take them here at the Community College and we'll both be able to graduate by August--"

"Nath—wait…I'm confused; why are you taking night classes?" she lifted Casey to her shoulder being careful not to wake him.

"I was thinking we could maybe try community college together in the fall--"

"Wait…like together 'together'?" she questioned taking the steps ahead of him as he motioned for her too.

"Yeah, I know that I wasn't all that receptive when you first got back, but I…I feel like I have to give us a real chance before I lose you for good," he sighed following her into her apartment.

"You're not going to lose me," Haley turned sharply, "don't do this for me or for some great fear, okay?"

"I'm not Hales," he shrugged, "I want to try this, when I get back from camp this fall I think we should do this and try Community College in the fall and if things work out we can hopefully transfer to a 4-year college or University in the Spring."

"But you mean like really be together? Live together? Raise Casey together?" she asked dropping the diaper bag on the couch and motioning for him to follow her to the nursery.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know that much—well nothing actually about babies, but yeah," he gave another nod, watching her curiously as she placed Casey on the changing table and then grabbed his hand placing it on Casey's belly before moving over to the closet.

"Then it's time for your first lesson," she grinned coming back to him with a sleeper in hand.

"Uh…maybe that's not such a good idea…I mean he's asleep. I don't want to wake him up," he backed up; she quickly latched onto his wrist bringing him back.

"He's got to wake up anyway he needs to eat before he can go to bed," Haley answered, "now he's got snaps between his legs, undo those," she directed, "good," she smiled encouragingly, "okay and then you have to lift it up and gently ease his arms from the sleeves and then over his head, see easy."

"Not really," he spoke softly, keeping a hand on the baby. "You can take over now, right?" he asked glancing down at her.

"Oh no, we're just getting to the best part," she grinned, running her hand over the soft dark fuzz on Casey's head, "now you get to change a diaper."

"What? Hales…shouldn't that be like lesson number three…or three hundred?" he started to back away again until he felt her hand on the small of his back pushing him forward again.

"More like lesson one," she chuckled. "Alright, first you'll unhook the straps on both sides but be careful when you pull back because well boys will be boys."

"What does that mean?" he asked glancing at her.

"Well let's just say he's probably got good aim," she grinned.

"Agh man," he groaned, realizing what she meant. She gave him a nod when she held a wipe at the ready, "oh my, Hales, what are you feeding this kid?" he questioned eyeing the disaster laid out before him.

"Come on just keep going," she smiled, "okay grab a wipe…and wipe!" She continued walking him through the process of replacing the dirty diaper with a clean one, "okay then we go through the first task backwards to get him redressed."

"Um Hales?" he questioned when she took the diaper over to the trash, leaving him alone with the freshly diapered, but otherwise undressed baby, "he's awake."

"Well he's not crying, so far, no harm done," she came back to them and was surprised when the baby gave her a toothless grin, "see he's happy."

"Okay," Nathan took a deep breath picking up the sleeper and then lifting Casey's head, "so over the head, feed the arms through, pull it on down over that round tummy," he gave the baby a little belly pat surprising himself and Casey who gave a small gurgle and large smile, "okay the other thing didn't have feet."

"Tuck his feet in first," Haley added helpfully, allowing Casey to play with her fingers, "see you changed your first baby. Now grab him and follow me," she went to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: So seriously, I doubt any of you are reading this anymore I've got serious writer's block on this one. The sequel to 'Tommy' is coming along though, so look for that in the next few months if you're interested.

Hope you enjoy this…can't honestly say when the next chapter will be up.

Thanks, Kait

Chapter 6

Nathan glanced down at Casey and then back to the door, "Okay here's the deal: You don't cry or throw up on me and we'll be good, okay?" he questioned lifting Casey from the changing table. Once he had the baby in his hands though he didn't know what to do, he ended up carrying the baby out to the kitchen holding him an arm's length away from his body. Nathan seemed okay with the situation, Casey on the other hand, wasn't.

No sooner had Nathan put foot in the kitchen did Casey start howling, "Nathan!" Haley nearly shrieked when she saw them, "you've got to hold him close to you," she admonished bending his arms into the right shape, Casey settled only marginally, "he has to feel safe in your arms."

Nathan was still holding the crying baby when Haley popped a pacifier in Casey's mouth and he settled even more, "sorry," he mumbled, now having Casey cradled in the crook of one arm the other hand was placed on his belly making sure he wouldn't drop him.

"It's okay," Haley smiled, watching Casey take in the man that held him. His wide brown eyes matched Haley's and he studied the blue eyes that were looking back at him, "you want to feed him? Or have you had enough for tonight?"

"I've come this far right?" he questioned a little uneasy.

"Yeah," she grinned turning back to the stove, "you had dinner yet?"

"No," he shook his head.

"I could…you know, whip something up," she started before realizing she was presuming too much, "that is…if you want to stay. You don't have to."

"Dinner sounds…good," he gave her a small smile. He allowed his smirk to shine through when she smiled back, "so how do I feed this kid?"

"Here," she grabbed a bottle from the warmer and moved to the island in her kitchen, pulling out a chair for him. "When he gets about halfway through we'll have to burp him."

"And why would we do that?" he questioned, remembering how she always reprimanded him for burping.

"Because if you don't it'll be painful and then he'll be fussy for awhile," she responded, handing him the bottle and pulling the pacifier from within Casey's mouth.

"Well I'll take your word for that one, and do not want to experience it first hand," he chuckled easing the nipple of the bottle into his mouth.

"Okay, what are you hungry for?" she asked softly, watching the two most important males in her life.

"Umm…" he took a careful moment to think before giving her a soft smile, "anything you're willing to make."

"Hmm," she opened the freezer to check out what she had, "mac and cheese?" she asked pulling open the cabinet next to the freezer.

"Sounds good," he grinned, turning his eyes back down to the baby in his arms. Nathan couldn't believe that Haley and Casey seemed to have very similar facial features and the exact same eyes. Those eyes that he saw his future in since the first day he'd seen them and he could still see it, only this time it was reflected in newer eyes. "He looks like you," he spoke softly startling Haley, and she dropped the wooden spoon she'd been using to stir the macaroni.

"He looks like Vivian," she responded even softer, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Hales?" he questioned softly, moving to stand behind her, wishing he had a free hand to wrap her into his chest.

"No, it's fine," she shrugged him off grapping the spoon off the stove top to finish the noodles.

"You should talk about it Hales," he lifted, the half empty bottle from Casey's mouth, "umm…he's half done."

"Oh," she nearly dropped the spoon again, spinning around quickly to face him, not realizing he was so close. "Lift him to your shoulder," she instructed taking the bottle and helping him adjust Casey. "Now just pat him on the back until you get a few burps," she snorted when he barely taped the baby. "You've got to give it a little more force then that."

"I don't want to hurt him," he shrugged, his eyes widening at the large burp released, "dang."

"He should be ready to finish after one or two more," she turned back to the stove, "Okay dinner is ready. I'll take him, you set the table?"

"Alright," he nodded, allowing her to ease the baby from his arms. He followed her with his eyes as he grabbed bowls and she went back to Casey's nursery.

Haley hummed, rocking slowly in front of Casey's crib. He was sleeping peacefully in her arms. He really did look like Vivian, and people had been telling her, her whole life that she looked like her older sister, but she never believed them. Apparently now though it was obvious to Nathan, she wouldn't be able to think about anything else when she looked at Casey.

"You okay?" he questioned softly noticing her quiet demeanor through dinner.

"I'm fine," she announced, "you done?"

"Yes, thank you, it was just as good as I remember," he offered her a small smile hoping to receive one in return, "You didn't eat much," he noted the full bowl in front of her.

"Not hungry," she shrugged, "Okay I know you must be dying to get out of here and away from me and the kid."

"Hales," he took the dishes from her hands, "You want to talk about it?"

"Nope," she pushed past him and took the dishes to the counter, turning the water in the sink on, "thanks for hanging out tonight."

"Haley you have to talk about this," he sighed, turning off the water, "You're not eating, and--"

"And nothing okay? You didn't want to deal with it, you don't have to," she was barely holding up her stern façade, "I'll see you tomorrow morning at Karen's 7 am."

"Haley," he tried again.

"No Nathan you don't get it all back when you want it…as you pointed out on plenty of occasions it takes time."

He stood shocked for a moment staring at her back trying to figure out how she could honestly be yelling at him right now, "You know Haley, I don't think I'm going to be needing your help after all," he slammed the door closed behind him on his way out.

She sunk to her knees sobbing into her hands. It took twenty minutes before she heard the beginning cries from Casey, "Hey little boy," she sniffled lifting him from his crib, "what's wrong with you? Huh?" she tried to sound happy for his sake but it wasn't working.

It was an hour later as she paced her living room with him still letting out loud angry cries. She grabbed her phone scrolling the list in her contacts, she was about to push send on Karen's name when she glanced at the clock, 11:42, she couldn't call now it was too late.

"I'm sorry," she spoke on the verge of tears when he opened the door. Nathan's bleary eyes took in the screaming infant and his clearly distraught wife. He took a long look at them unsure about his course of action, on one hand this is what he'd wanted since the day she'd left, but on the other hand he was wary of an emotional attachment to her again.

"I thought you said I didn't have to deal with it anymore," he reminded her as Casey screamed on.

"Nathan please, I can't get him to be quiet, I'm already in denial about me sister, okay? I'll admit that but I can't deal with this I'm going crazy," she let out a sob on her last word and Nathan instinctively reached out afraid she would collapse under the weight and force of her gut wrenching sobs. One arm pulled her into the apartment while the other closed the door and he led her to the couch and took the baby from her grasp, cradling him as he'd learned earlier. Casey soothed immediately, settling into the strong arms and bare chest. It was silent then as a pair of blue eyes and brown as well stared down at the baby.

"How'd you do that?" she questioned annoyed that he'd been able to accomplish in less than a second what she couldn't accomplish in over an hour.

"I-I don't know," he shrugged, looking up from the baby and into her eyes.

"Unbelievable," she fell onto the couch, laughing uncontrollably, before they turned into sobs, stronger than before.

"Haley? What? What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I try for over an hour," she choked out, "you manage to quiet him in less than two seconds. I'm a failure."

"Hales, you aren't a failure. You're tired," he supplied, "come on let's get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

"No, Nathan you don't understand," she cried, "I can't do this, Lucas was right, there's no way I'm ready to raise a child--"

"Look," he sat on the edge of the couch using his free hand to direct her eyes to his face, "look at me, you CAN do this. Do you really think Vivian would have left him to you, if she thought you couldn't do it?" she held his eyes, staring at him silently, "you know you can do this Haley. I've never seen you give up on anything."

"This is different," she whispered softly, "with school and music it didn't matter how bad I screwed up, it only affected me. I haven't been successful in the ways that matter, I ruined you Nathan and you were — are…so broken because of me. I can't do that to a baby."

"Hales…" he sighed heavily, "you didn't ruin me—okay, I may have been a little messed up---but you've been fixing me too. How do you not see that? You are the best part of my life, and you're the best part of this little boy's life too."

"I'm just---I'm tired." She finally relented closing her eyes.

"Come on," he whispered, standing up and offering his hand to her. Silently he led her back to the bedroom, and directed her toward her side of the bed before walking around to his own. She stripped off her jeans, before burrowing under the covers accepting a now asleep Casey from Nathan. Once he was lying comfortably on his back she shocked him by placing the baby on his chest, "Hales?"

"Shh, it's okay, I read that it's supposed to help with bonding," and she placed her head on the other side of his chest placing her hand on top of the one he'd wrapped around Casey's back, and tangled her legs around his. "Goodnight."

"Night," he smiled into the dark glancing down at the two heads on his chest. He wasn't sure if he'd made the right decisions over the last few days, but he did know that he hadn't felt this good since before the formal a couple months ago.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm not real sure about this one...but many people have been sending me reviews. Writer's block is still a problem for me...let me know what you guys think of this one.

Kait

Chapter 7

The dark headed Scott groaned when the alarm went off the next morning, his arm was trapped though and he couldn't reach out to slap it off He finally peeled his eyes open and looked down to see two very different heads resting comfortably, "Umm, what time is it?" the groggy voice broke his rapid thinking.

"Six," he replied just as muffled, as Haley rolled over to switch off the alarm, "we're suppose to be meeting at Karen's in an hour," he reminded, when she gave hm a confused look.

"I figured after last night you wouldn't show up," was her meek reply, "he slept all night?"

"Apparently, why? Does he normally not do that?" he asked trying to peer down into the baby's sleeping face.

"No, last night was probably just a fluke; he must've been so tired from crying he just slept through his normal feeding and changing. He probably won't sleep through the night consistently until he's closer to three or four," she couldn't help but smile at the picture they made together.

"Really? No wonder my parents never had another kid," he mused, "you better now?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I'm not sure what came over me last night, I guess, we need to get back downstairs, come down when you get ready and I'll make breakfast?"

"Okay," he nodded releasing the baby from his grasp as she picked him up.

Dinners became a regular thing for them after that first night and then they would put Casey to bed and study for Nathan's finals. Haley had officially dropped out of school not long after their first meeting and in less than a week Nathan would be leaving for the entire summer for camp, and Haley was beginning to worry about being separated for the summer especially after their vast improvement in their relationship and communication skills.

"I wanted to ask you something," Nathan stood in the doorway of Casey's nursery.

"Shoot," she spoke over her shoulder, while changing the baby.

"How would you feel about me moving all my stuff in here for the summer, it's becoming a pain to worry about covering two rents don't you think?" he questioned, leaning over her shoulder to smile at Casey, who cooed at the new face.

"Are you planning on taking all of it back once you get home, or are we actually doing this?" she lifted Casey but he was quickly swooped from her hands into Nathan's. Haley'd been amazed at how fast both grew comfortable with the other.

"We're going to do this," he promised, placing a kiss on her forehead, "now I have a Pre-Calc test tomorrow that I really need your help on."

"Okay. We'll move your stuff in this weekend, before you leave?" she led the way back to the kitchen, "so what are you having trouble with?"

"I still can't believe you dropped out," Lucas mused sitting at the counter of his mom's café, "and that Nathan is going to school over the summer while at camp."

"I'm struggling a little with that myself," she wiped down the counter, the friendship between the two was still a little tenuous, but a lot better than her not talking to him.

"When is his test over?" Karen asked, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"He said it shouldn't take more than two hours, so around five," Haley glanced at the clock, noting it was ten till, "he said he'd come by when he was done."

"Tell him to call me before he leaves?" Luke asked.

"He's not leaving till Sunday night; as a matter of fact you should come help us move all of Nathan's crap downstairs," she sighed, "although I guess we have to store some of it."

"Okay just give me a call then," he smiled, waving to the two women before exiting the café.

"Karen you should go," Haley suggested, "I can close up, go see Andy."

"You really shouldn't be ordering your boss to leave," Karen chuckled, "but I just might take you up on that offer."

"Karen it's the least I can do, you keep Casey all day while I'm running around trying to get my life organized, go, have fun," she shooed her boss to the door.

"Alright, call me if you need me," she ordered before stuffing her apron behind the counter and grabbing her purse.

"Hales!" Nathan's excited yelling pulled her from the kitchen around half-an-hour later.

"What? Nathan you're going to scare away all of Karen's customers," she grabbed his arm pulling him away from the center of the café, where he was causing quite a scene.

"I did it," he gave her a huge smile, "I passed all of them, with B's!"

She shrieked before jumping into his arms hugging his neck tight, she'd been nervous about the math and even the English but he'd done it. "I'm so proud of you," she murmured in his ear, she slipped down his front and turned to Casey pulling him from the playpen he was sitting in, "Did you hear that? Casey, Daddy passed."

Nathan froze when he heard her utter that word. Haley didn't seem to notice though as she handed him the baby and moved back behind the counter. Nathan stared down into Casey's large brown eyes; he and Haley had been talking about them being a real family for close to a month now. But somehow it'd never entered into his mind that he would be Casey's father.

"Nathan? Nathan…yoo-hoo, you in there?" she waved her cloth in front of his face, he snapped back turning his face toward her, blinking heavily, "where were you?"

"Nowhere," he shrugged taking a seat at the counter, holding Casey in his lap, "you think I could get a sandwich?"

"Coming right up," she winked, pouring coffee for a customer down the counter.

"Okay Hales we've got everything in the truck, we're going to drop it of—f…what's wrong?" He froze in the doorway of their old bedroom, where she sat on the floor, manila envelope in hand.

"I thought you said you wanted to give it a real try or were you just saying that to get my help?" she threw the envelope at his feet the contents fluttering down on top.

"These are not what they look like," he started, squatting with a grimace to retrieve them.

"Really because they look like you're trying to dissolve our marriage and your freedom from your parents, do you really hate me that much that you would crush me just for vengeance?" she looked up with a desperate look in her eyes as they filled with tears.

"What? Hales no, this is Dan," he refuted, landing on his knees, "I honestly forgot I even still had them."

"But you must've thought about it," she implored, "or else you would've gotten rid of them."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Haley. I did think about it, but once we started tutoring and dinners a few weeks ago it has all fallen out of my mind and I'm committed to making us work again," he moved closer to her on his knees, "You and Casey are my future, I want you both here waiting on me when I get back, okay?"

"Are you sure?" she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, holding him to her.

"Of course I'm sure," he murmured softly, "I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I wasn't sure. Now what do you say we go find a shredder for these? You can ride with me and Luke over to storage and then we'll go pick up Casey, okay?"

"Alright," she sighed allowing him to pull her to her feet, "if you grab these boxes and drop them off on our way downstairs we'll be done."

"I was on my way up to get you," Luke sighed walking in the front door as they entered from the bedroom.

"Sorry, so there's a change of plans anyway, Haley and I are going to follow you over to the storage unit and then go pick up Casey," Nathan informed his older brother.

"That's cool; you want me to help you carry these last few boxes down, then?"

"Yeah," Nathan sighed when Lucas took the third one in his stack, "hey you should come to lunch tomorrow at your Mom's café I don't think I'll get to see you again until the fall."

"Count me in," Lucas smiled at his younger brother, but still took notice of the dried tears on his best friend's face.

"I don't know what's more awe-worthy: Nathan taking care of a child or Nathan enjoying taking care of a child?" Lucas laughed as Nathan expertly diapered and soothed the now 16-week-old baby in the corner of his mother's café waiting for Haley to get off work.

"You're a laugh riot man," he kicked the older boy under the table, "besides he's a cool kid and most of the time it's incredibly easy."

"Even at two in the morning when you have to get up and train at five?" Haley questioned joining them, taking Casey from her husband.

"I said most of the time," he retorted.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied with a shrug. Lucas watched the three of them as Nathan's arm draped over her shoulder, he didn't realize they'd grown close enough to be spending the night again.

"Luke," Haley interrupted his thoughts grinning when he looked up confused, "where were you?"

"Huh? Oh nowhere, so are you going to see your parents before you leave?" He questioned as Karen brought their dinner to the table along with a bottle for Casey.

"No, Mom's not going to get out of rehab for another week and I don't really have anything to say to Dan."

"Can't really blame you there."

"Says the guy who's living with him," Haley reminded.

"I know, don't plan on that lasting too much longer."

"Well isn't this cozy?" Dan's sneer interrupted the quiet family moment Sunday night at the airport.

"What're you doing here Dad?" Nathan stepped away from his family to face his father.

"I just wanted to ask you if you'd signed those papers yet," he smirked to Haley over his son's shoulder, "you know the one's to nullify this sham of a marriage."

"Actually they got run through the shredder just last night so I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you," he smirked at his father's shocked look, "why so shocked I don't get a sick pleasure from torturing my wife like you do."

"Flight 462 for Orlando, Florida, now seating," the attendant's voice floated through the airport and Haley looked up into his eyes as he turned back to her.

"Hey don't cry," he wiped at her cheek, "I'll call you when I get there tonight."

"Promise?" she pulled her lower lip between her teeth, trying to hold back the tears.

"Of course," he promised reaching for Casey, "I'm going to miss you," he murmured, taking a large whiff of that baby smell he'd grown used to, "take care of your mom."

"I love you," she spoke when he handed the baby back.

"I love you too, Hales, both of you, Always and Forever," he brought her lips to his with his hand on her jaw. She smiled when he glanced over his shoulder before disappearing into security.

"Don't tell me he's dumb enough to think that's actually his kid," Dan ruined her perfect goodbye.

"And you can't be dumb enough to realize it'd be impossible for me to have given birth to him either," she replied, turning on her heel to exit the airport without a second glance to her father-in-law.

"Okay Casey, looks like it's you and me for the next few months," she whispered to the sleeping infant as she walked into the apartment. She carefully changed him before carrying him back to into her bedroom, making sure he wouldn't roll off the bed; she quickly got herself ready and snuggled up with Casey. She knew Nathan wouldn't be off the plane for another hour and a half and probably wouldn't be able to call for another two so she figured it probably wouldn't hurt to get some sleep especially since Casey was.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I felt like this was really rushed, but I wanted to go ahead and get it up to get some feedback. I'm not quite sure where I want this to end, but I'm hoping no more than five more chapters.

Kait

Nathan groaned as he stretched his sore muscles getting off the plane. He never thought a couple hours on a plane could be so uncomfortable. He followed the other passengers to the luggage claim and once he'd received his bag, went to find his ride.

A tall, muscular, well groomed black man held a sign with his name printed neatly next to the High Flyers logo.

"Nathan Scott? I'm Milt West," he held out his hand for a firm shake and reached with his other hand for Nathan's bag.

"It's nice to meet you, sir" Nathan breathed a sigh of relief, "So we've got 'bout an hours ride right?"

"Close to, yeah," Milt nodded, "I was glad you decided to come Nathan, we were upset when your Dad turned us down last year."

"Things have changed where he is concerned," Nathan sighed, clenching his jaw at this new information, "do you mind if I call my wife?"

"I was under the impression the two of you weren't on good terms after our last conversation," Milt spoke carefully, not wanting to upset the young man more than he obviously had with his previous statement.

"We're working on it," Nathan replied pulling his phone from his pocket to turn it on.

"Listen Nathan, I don't know the personal details of your life but I get the feeling from your father that he likes things his way--"

"You could say that," Nathan smirked, "I was finally able to escape him this last school year thanks to my wife, that's why I originally turned you down."

"Smart man," he smiled unlocking his trunk to drop Nathan's bag in, "so why'd your coach call me trying to get you back in last month?"

"She left to go on a music tour," Nathan sighed, "I'd really rather not discuss all of this now. Let's just say she came back with custody of her nephew. Then I needed her help to pass and make it here for the summer and things are starting to look up for us."

"Listen, I don't like to tell my campers what to do and how to act, as long as you do what is expected of you here, but I know how hard it is to have to learn to make it on your own, it's one of the most difficult things you can do."

"Thanks Coach," he nodded slowly, "I'm trying to work on that."

"Alright, well call her, they tend to worry, when there is hardly anything to worry about," he chuckled as they drove away from the airport.

"Hello," the groggy voice greeted him, "Nathan?" she questioned behind a yawn.

"Yah, were you sleeping? I didn't want to wake you," he smiled at the scratchy sound of her voice.

"Figured since Casey was asleep, I might as well get some myself," she yawned again.

"How is he?" Nathan asked already picturing the sweet baby in his mind's eye.

"Good, he fell asleep in the car on the way back from the airport. I didn't have the heart to wake him," he could hear the smile in her voice, "I brought him in here with me."

"Give him a kiss for me," he requested, "I just wanted to let you know that I made it here and Coach West is driving me to camp now."

"Is he nice?" she asked, placing a hand on Casey's belly, when he grunted in his sleep.

"Yeah, I think this is going to work out well for us Hales," he sighed, "I'm going to let you get back to sleep, we'll talk again soon, okay?"

"I love you," she whispered, "so much."

"I love you too," he murmured, "give Casey a kiss for me."

"I will," she promised before hanging up the phone. Laying her head back down on the pillow and watching Casey sleep. "Daddy is working so hard for us, buddy."

Nathan sighed as they continued down the highway, "I think this is going to be what you need, Nathan Scott," Milt West promised. The rest of the drive was made in silence until, they arrived at camp.

Nathan got settled in his room and went to bed almost immediately after a promise Milt that they would begin his rehab early the next morning. Nathan set a picture of Haley and Casey on his nightstand before going to bed that night.

Nathan had only been gone a month and camp had only been in session for a few weeks. "I really miss you," Haley whispered into the phone not wanting to disturb the sleeping baby next to her.

"Me too," No matter how you phrased it, one month, four weeks, 30 days, it was just too long for either of them.

"Casey started babbling today, just out of the blue like 20 syllables in a row," she announced, "and he slept from 11 to 6, which would be considered the whole night."

"And I'm missing it," his pout could be heard through the phone, "how's school going and how are you holding up?"

"School's good, the advisor at Tree Hill Community College said if I pass the four courses I'm taking now I'll be able to take an equivalency exam to get my GED," she relayed.

"Yeah, I was told the same, I actually took it last weekend so if I don't pass it this time I'll have another chance," he sighed, "there's…umm…also these scouts, I've been offered some scholarships for the fall," he spoke quietly, not knowing how the news would be received.

"Oh…well th—that's awesome Nathan, you go where you want, I'm sure they'll be a community college nearby…I'll just do that for a semester--"

"Wait Hales, I'm sure they'll offer you something too, I made sure everyone knows we're a package deal—all three of us," he cut off her sentence before she could go too far.

"That's really sweet, but I don't want a scholarship just because I'm the wife of the star basketball player--"

"No matter when we apply or go to college that's always going to be a major factor Haley," he became very aggravated, very easily at her words, "that's just the way it is, you may not like it, but if they want me bad enough, they're going to offer everything they can and in some cases that may be a full-ride scholarship for you as well."

"I understand that--"

"I don't think you do, and besides once you get there, you can prove how much you deserve it by making the grades you always make," he practically growled.

"Why are you trying to pick a fight with me," she whispered finally after a moment of silence.

"Because you deserve everything you want, and I'm starting to realize I'll never be able to give it all to you," he sighed heavily, "I'll call you tomorrow."

She stared at the phone, listening to the barely audible dial tone, "but you're all I want," she whispered into the darkened room.

Another month and Nathan and Haley were back on somewhat stable ground. Haley had completed her four courses and had taken her equivalency exam. Nathan had received his score, barely passing but he did pass. Haley's score would be arriving any day now.

Parents weekend at High Flyers was coming up and Haley and Lucas were surprising Nathan by making the drive down to Florida even though Haley had told him she wouldn't be able to make it.

"You two ready to roll?" Lucas asked, jumping down from the driver's seat of his new jeep, the latest bribe from Dan.

"Yes," she opened the back door to deposit Casey in the carseat, "You can grab those suitcases."

"How much stuff do you need for a one week trip?" he asked grabbing the two suitcases.

"Do you know how much stuff a baby needs in one week?" she asked crawling back out of the car.

"This is going to be a long trip isn't it?" he asked standing next to her, "I'm glad you accepted my offer."

"You're just lucky my finals were last week," she winked, "Okay let's go."

"Wait," Deb called running toward them, "I've got you plenty of sandwiches, drinks, and some cereal and applesauce so Casey can try out solid foods. Lucas, go get the cooler from my car."

"You didn't have to do that Deb," Haley smiled at her mother-in-law, recently out of rehab and doing well, "thank you."

"Your more than welcome, I also wanted to make sure you got these they were delivered to the café."

"These are Casey's adoption papers, Nathan and I have to sign them," Haley turned the envelope over reading the return address for Vivian and Chase's lawyer, before tucking the envelope into Casey's diaper bag.

"Alright," Lucas clapped his hands, "what now?" he grumped when his phone rang.

Haley and Deb laughed as he answered, "I need to get back to the café, have fun, and tell Nate I love him."

"Promise," Haley smiled, turning to Lucas as he hung up, "that doesn't look like good news."

"Peyton wants to go, I told her you were going, she said she promised a cease fire."

"I never had a problem with her Luke," Haley smiled, "she doesn't know about Casey though."

"I told her we'd be there in ten," he smiled.

"Let's roll."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Peyton, this is Haley's nephew Casey, he's along for the ride," Lucas motioned once Peyton got into the front seat.

"Cool," she nodded, "I'm just going to go ahead and throw out this apology, I was mad at Jake, I took it out on you and that wasn't fair."

"Apology accepted," Haley gave her a nod, "so how've you been holding up since Jake left."

"Pretty well, I understand he had to go but I just miss him," she shrugged.

"I'm feeling that one," Haley promised, "what about you Luke, missing Brooke?"

"I was…am…but she made it pretty clear she wasn't interested so I've accepted that and I'm trying to move on, it's easier some days than others."

"Good for you, Luke," Peyton gave his should a pat, "so if I put some music on will he cry?"

"He's usually okay as long as it's not blaring," Haley responded, glancing over the baby again, he was definitely a sleeper while in the car.

"Wait, so let me get this straight, you used to have milk balloon fights?" Peyton asked looking between the two Scotts.

"Yep, we had one the night of the boy-toy auction, but aside from that we left that behind at the end of freshman year," Lucas sighed thinking back over his fond memories.

"Remember when we would go get cookies and hot chocolate from the café and then just sit on the roof for hours?" Haley sighed from the back seat, glancing over Casey every now and then just to make sure he was still asleep.

"Yeah," Lucas sighed, "that seems like so long ago, when was the last time we did that?"

"The night before you played Nathan for the first time," she remembered, "talk about feeling like forever ago. You and Nathan were still dating then," Haley reminded, "and Lucas was still a boy with an obsessed crush."

"Still is," Peyton laughed, "and can we please never mention that Nathan and I dated."

"Hey, I may be in love with Brooke but I do not have an obsessed crush," Lucas waved a finger, "okay we need gas, you guys want food?" he asked pulling the car off the closest exit.

"No I'm good," Haley answered, "Casey's going to be waking up soon, though, so you might want to get us back on the road so he'll settle easier."

"You got it," Lucas nodded, getting out of the car.

"So Haley," Peyton started glancing into the backseat, "I really am sorry about everything I said…before."

"Peyton you apologized," Haley sighed, "I've forgiven you, let's just forget about it."

"Are you sure?" she questioned, "I would have a hard time forgiving me right about now."

"That's why I'm me and you're you," Haley smirked, and Lucas rejoined them, cranking the car.

"Why is the car not starting?" Haley leaned forward between the two seats as best she could with the carseat in the way.

"I don't know," Lucas sighed, popping the hood.

"Man this can't be good," Haley groaned getting out of the car as well, Lucas turned to her with a grim look, "no Luke."

"I'll go talk to the attendant, see if there's a mechanic on staff," Lucas nodded.

"The mechanic won't be able to get to it till late tonight," Lucas returned around ten minutes later.

"Lucas," she sighed, "we can't miss this."

"I know," he nodded, "the closest rental place is about thirty miles that way," he pointed.

"No, I'll call Mom and Dad, they're supposed to be in Georgia this week, so we might be relatively close," she pulled the cell phone from her pocket, dialing before she'd even realized what she was doing.

"What's the hold up?" Peyton asked, finally setting foot out of the car.

"We're going to be here for the night," Lucas sighed, "Haley's calling her parents; hopefully we can get out of here today."

"No go," Haley sighed, "they'll be here within the hour, but they have a schedule to keep and a weekend not on the road is not in their plans."

"Damnit."

"Yo Scott," Caleb Witherspoon caught his attention, "no family?"

"Can't complain Spoon," he offered a shake of his head, "If anyone could afford the trip it would be my Dad, can't say I'm dying to see him."

"Well if you end up with nothing better than the dining hall give me a call, you can join the fam," Caleb offered motioning to the herd of small children behind him and a couple near his parents' age offering a wave.

"Nah, man," Nathan waved back, "you enjoy your family. I'll call the wife and enjoy dinner over the phone."

"Suit yourself."

"I can't believe we're missing the first night of this weekend," Haley sighed dropping on a hotel bed.

"Just be glad we were only an hour away," Lydia smiled at her daughter, holding her grandson as she rocked him soothingly.

"Thanks for splurging on the hotel Mrs. James," Peyton exited the bathroom a billow of steam following her, her more frequently straightened locks now curly.

"Please, like we were going to let our grandson spend the night in Lucas's jeep?" Lydia smiled, "and please call me Lydia, you kids already make me feel old."

"Sorry," Haley chuckled, "you're just going to have to face the fact you're getting up there Mom."

"Oh you're just the sweetest," Lydia grinned at her daughter.

"Boys crashing," Lucas announced opening he door, placing handfuls of snacks and sodas on Peyton's bed and flopped down as well, "I still can't believe you guys are making me and Jim sleep in that RV."

"Sorry we out number you," Peyton laughed.

"You do not, we still get to count Casey, we can look after him just as well as you do," he pouted clearly not impressed with their argument.

"Says the boy who hates being woken by a 2 am phone call," Haley snorted.

"And please Jimmy had six kids, I think he may have gotten up for a total of 10 middle-of-the-night feedings," Lydia added.

"Hey there wasn't much I could do, unlike you I was not a drink machine," Jimmy took his grandson as he walked into the room.

"Daddy!" Haley exclaimed, horrified by her parents divulgence of information, but Lucas and Peyton just laughed.

"Sorry Bub," Jimmy winked at his daughter, "Lucas mentioned you were going to visit Nate at some basketball camp."

"We're crashing this road trip," Lydia smiled, "it's been a while since I've seen that son-in-law of mine."

"You're more than welcome to join us," Haley answered her parents gratefully; she was more than happy to have them around for a few days.

"Well I hate to break-up the party, but the shop opens at seven and we want to leave as early as possible, so we should get to bed," Peyton announced.

"Alright," Jimmy groaned handing his grandson, back to his daughter, placing a kiss on her forehead and his wife's before grabbing Lucas's shoulder and pulling him from the hotel room.

"Do you want to set up the portable crib?" Lydia asked, when Haley emerged from the bathroom.

"No, he's been sleeping with me," Haley answered, cuddling up to her mother and son. Lydia watched her daughter carefully, she'd lost weight and she seemed sad. She'd have to find a moment alone to talk to her about it.

"Scott," Coach West called him over, during practice, "I know today was supposed to be your day off, but Battle requested for you to be on his tournament team."

The entire last month of camp would be spent in a double elimination tournament, only the boys would be coaching themselves and they would be scored in many different categories including teamwork and leadership. The players had all been ranked based on their previous performance and the team captains had been chosen randomly from the highest rank.

"Thanks Coach," he knew if he didn't make Battle's team, he would either make Damien West's, he wasn't the chosen captain (but let's be honest he was the captain), or a losing team. It was all very good vs. evil around there it seemed.

"He also requested that I allow your team to have two captains, so don't flake on the job."

"No sir," he chuckled, "I was actually almost done and on my way to breakfast, so if that's all…"

"Go ahead," he nodded, heading back to his office. He'd received a phone call that morning from Lucas Scott and Nathan's family would be there any time.


	11. Chapter 10

"You want to talk?" Lydia asked, settling next to her daughter on the sofa in the mobile home. Haley had her knees pulled up and Casey was resting on her legs, grinning around the nipple in his mouth.

"About what?" she asked pretending to not know where her mom was going with this conversation.

"Anything," she shrugged, wiggling her fingers when Casey latched onto them with his tiny hand, "how're you and Casey doing?"

"Good," she nodded, "he's growing as you can see, and he seems to be a happy baby."

"That he does," Lydia nodded.

"What about my baby, how are you holding up?" she asked, wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"I'm good," she nodded, "once I get my scores back for my GED, and I figure out what I'm going to do for schooling, I'll be even better."

"Has anybody ever told you that you are a bad liar?" she asked.

"Mom," she groaned, "I promise I'm fine, Casey and I are doing great and when Nathan finishes up this summer, we're going to try and be a family."

"And how are you dealing with everything?"

"Good," she took the bottle from Casey's mouth smiling at the pout he sent her way. He tended to play with the bottle when he was no longer hungry.

"Really?" she questioned, "because if you were to ask me I'd say you haven't been eating and you haven't done much other than school, work, and taking care of Casey since Nathan left."

"I have too much to do," she retorted, standing carefully in order to balance in the moving vehicle, and walking over to settle Casey into his seat, "I don't have free time to just go hang out with friends and so what if I lost some weight, it's not like I couldn't afford to lose it."

"Haley James Scott," her mother spoke so sharply, she turned to eye her. Haley hadn't heard that tone since she was seven and had flushed Taylor's new tube top down the toilet clogging it. "I've never had to worry about you being so superficial and I'm not about to start now."

"Mom," she laughed if for no other reason than it kept her from crying.

"I'm serious, Haley," she took her hands, pulling her down to sit on the couch again, "I know it's not easy losing Vivian, believe me. But do you really think she would want you to destroy yourself?"

"I'm not destroying myself," she finally broke, tears already building in her eyes, "I'm doing everything I can to keep it together, hoping that I can pull this off. I can't let Vivian down, I can't disappoint Nathan again, and I sure as hell am not going to let my own dreams fall to the wayside."

"Oh baby," she hugged, her tightly, "you aren't doing any of those things."

"I know," she nodded, "and I'm constantly afraid that one wrong move and everything's going to fall apart around me."

"Nothing is going to happen," she sighed, not understanding how her daughter could have begun to think this in such a short period of time. "From where I'm sitting, everything is falling into place for you, baby girl. All these obstacles life has thrown at you, you've survived, you are living, and you're going to keep living because you are the woman I raised."

"How can you be so sure?" Haley asked, finally pulling back from her mother's warm embrace.

"Because I've seen the way you and Nathan love each other, I've seen the way Lucas looks after you, the way he has looked after you since you were little," she smiled, "and I know that you've got a guardian angel," she held back her own tears, "most of all, you have yourself."

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"Why haven't you signed them yet?" Lydia asked, looking over the papers Haley had placed on the table.

"I don't want him to grow up…not knowing about Vivian—not having Chase's name," she shrugged, "not being their son."

"He will always be their son," she hugged her youngest tightly glancing over at her grandson, "whether you adopt him or not."

"But I don't know that Casey Andrew Scott, has quite the same ring as Casey Andrew Martin," she sighed, looking at him again.

"So he keeps his name," she shrugged, as if it were a simple answer, "but whether you change his name or not, you should still adopt him, you're more than a legal guardian to him."

"Yes, I'm his aunt," she nodded.

"You're his Mom," Lydia shook her head, cutting off her daughter's thoughts, "Vivian, and Chase, will always be his mother and father, but you and Nathan are going to be this boy's Mom and Dad for the rest of his life."

"I don't understand how you can say these things, you lost her too, and you act like all of this is okay," Haley cried, startling Casey awake causing him to begin crying. She quickly lifted him into her arms, beginning to bounce and sway, hoping the RV continued at its steady pace so they both didn't end up in the floor.

"Because it is," Lydia stood and hugged her daughter and grandson together, "because it is my job to protect and support all of my children, this is what Vivi wanted for her son, she wanted you to adopt and raise him if anything were to ever happen to her."

"Okay," she breathed deeply, smiling down at Casey when he looked up to her, "okay, Casey Andrew Martin Scott," she murmured.

"Quite a mouthful for such a little boy," Lydia grinned, squeezing tightly to her daughter, "why don't you go ride up front with your dad, I think Casey and I are due for a nap."

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"Haley-bop," Jimmy peeked into the room at the back of their home on wheels, "we're about ten minutes out."

"Thanks, Dad," she nodded, pulling herself into a sitting position in the bed, clearly barely awake, "where's Casey?"

"Still sleeping in his carrier," he checked once again leaning back to catch a glimpse of the baby.

"Oh," she glanced quickly at her watch, "better wake him up or else he'll never go to sleep tonight."

"I got it," he nodded, "listen your mother and I spoke and we want you and Nathan to have these few days here, so we're going to take our grandson off your hands."

"You can try, but you might have to fight Nathan off."

"Don't you worry about that," Jimmy chuckled shaking his head before pulling the small door closed again, leaving her a few minutes to herself.

Cramming into the tiny bathroom she checked herself in the mirror and nearly groaned at the swollen eyes that greeted her and the mess of curls that seemed to stick out. "Alright let's strap him up," she finally emerged after some quick work with a brush and a hair tie.

"Ah, I think your mother wants to cart the kid around," he shrugged, handing Haley her purse before urging her to exit the vehicle, where Luke stood waiting for her. The Florida heat almost stifling her, "we'll meet you guys back here soon, we've got to go park the beast."

"I'll follow them and park the jeep Luke."

"Thanks Peyton," he nodded before wrapping an arm around his best friend.


	12. Chapter 11

"You okay?" he asked, when the others had driven off. He couldn't help but notice the swollen tissue around her eyes.

"Yeah, Mom and I were just reading through the adoption papers for Casey, I told her I wasn't sure that I wanted to, but she brought up some very valid points…" she trailed off as they entered the small air-conditioned office.

"Hi, I'm Lucas Scott, we're here-" he started explaining to the man behind the desk.

"—To visit Nathan, we spoke on the phone. I didn't tell him you were coming as promised. I'm Coach West, let me go get your packets," he moved toward a back room.

"He seems nice-"

"So are you going to sign?" Lucas interrupted her.

"Geez Luke," she shoved him a little, "and yes it's the right thing to do and what Vivian wanted."

"I'm glad," he smiled hugging her, "you want to go freshen up?"

"Yeah, maybe a real bathroom will actually give me a little more to work with, be right back," she promised.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"Okay I was able to talk Coach West into three more ticket packets and t-shirts. There are tickets for meals and games," Lucas handed them out, "and the shirts split the families up into teams according to player."

"We have to be on teams?" Peyton asked.

"I think it's just to make sure everyone here belongs with a player," Haley answered.

"Right, and since ours were pre-ordered," Lucas motioned between himself and Haley, "they also know who we're here with."

"Well it is both of your last names," Jimmy pointed out, when Lucas held up the shirt that read 'SCOTT' across the back, "and they even got one for Casey," he held up the onsie. Casey kicked and squealed, from his seat on Lydia's chest facing outward.

"Yes, you know your name don't you?" Haley questioned, placing a kiss on his face.

"Sorry about the wait," Coach West joined them outside his office, "I'm Coach Milt West, I own High Flyers and run the day-to-day around here. If you'll follow me we'll see if we can find Nate."

"You've met Lucas, but I'm Haley," she introduced herself as they walked, "our friend Peyton, my parents and the baby is Casey."

"I've seen pictures," Milt smiled, "his room is quite the shrine for Tree Hill," he smiled, "I also went to camp with Dan when we were younger. I even tried to steal his high school girlfriend once."

"That'd be my mom," Lucas offered helpfully.

"And that's just ten levels of creepy," a deep voice interrupted them.

"Battle!" Coach West admonished, "have you seen Scott?"

"Yeah, he was headed to the bunk, to call the ball and chain," Haley's phone rang, practically on cue, "so that would be you then?"

"Hi," Haley greeted into the phone but offered the young player a grin, "no, I'm actually taking a walk," she motioned for them to keep walking, "how's your day going?"

"I was supposed to have the whole weekend off, because you guys couldn't make it, but one of the guys requested I play…so I'll be playing tonight."

"I'm sorry," Haley offered sympathetically as they entered an air-conditioned dorm.

"This is him," Coach West whispered stopping them in front of room three, Haley knocked softly on the door.

"Hang on Hales, someone's knocking," she hung up then. As the door opened, the wind caused her the little tendrils escaping her hair tie to fly, Nathan looked at the phone before snapping it closed and tossing it over his shoulder, "what are you doing here?"

"Surprise?" she questioned, only for Nathan to grab her waist and pull her into his room closing the door behind her, his lips were against hers and she was against the door before she could think, his lips quickly moving down her neck, "Nathan…my parents…Lucas," she pushed on his shoulders, "outside."

"Let 'em wait," he spun her away from the door dropping onto the bed on top of her, "I've missed you."

"Me too," she began pushing at his shirt trying to get it off.

"So," he murmured against her lips, "what are you doing here?"

"Scott, open this damn door," Milt West's strong voice echoed through the room and down the hallway, causing a few passing players to chuckle.

"Sorry coach," Nathan grinned opening the door for the rest of his family to enter, "Good to see you, bro."

"I would say it's good to see you too, but I prefer you with clothes on," Lucas rolled his eyes as Haley tossed a shirt over his shoulder.

"Casey," he grinned at the little baby, "how's my big man, huh?"

"Heavy," Lydia laughed, as Casey shrieked and wiggled around reaching for Nathan excitedly, "and apparently very excited to see Daddy."

"Of course," he laughed pulling him from the confines of the carrier, "I missed you buddy."

"He's missed you too, although I imagine it'll be tough to get him used to sleeping in his own bed again," Haley sighed, watching the two most important boys in her life grin at each other.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"I've missed this," Nathan inhaled the scent of vanilla and baby powder. He, Haley, and Casey were nestled together under a large tree, trying to avoid the Florida heat.

"Mmhm," Haley moaned in agreement, her parents had taken Lucas and Peyton to look for a hotel, just to give them some time alone together.

"How long are you staying?" he asked running a hand through her hair.

"Just for the weekend," she sighed, snuggling further into his chest, sighing in pure contentment.

"I have a game this afternoon and practice on both Saturday and Sunday morning, and then the big game Sunday afternoon otherwise I'm all yours," he promised.

"Mom and Dad are taking us to dinner tonight and then they're taking Casey with them for the night." Both remained silent after that, they had reconciled in Tree Hill and were planning on staying that way but their physical relationship had yet to reach that point. With Casey in the picture it made things a little difficult, but neither had been ready before he'd left either.

"That's nice," he sighed once again, his eyes closing as he just absorbed the feeling of having them in his arms again. "Hey, you never told me how your test went."

"I actually have a voicemail from the advisor at Tree Hill Community, that I'm hoping has my score, but I haven't listened to it yet," she revealed.

"What? Hales, why not? Give me your phone," he demanded, quickly calling up her voicemail and pushing the speakerphone option.

"Congratulations Haley, I'll be expecting to see your enrollment for the fall come across my desk soon," the cheery voice floated through the air.

"Well it looks like this family is headed in a new direction after all," she sighed tucking the phone back into her pocket.

"Speaking of, after our fight the night, I spoke with the scout at NC State and they have agreed to a full scholarship for both of us with a childcare option," he offered, "and before you get upset, I have been assured that your scholarship is based entirely off of your own academic performance."

"I guess that's where we're headed then," she nodded.

"You won't regret this Hales," he promised, "we have a great life ahead of us."

"I know we do."


End file.
